propellafandomcom-20200214-history
Renai Academy Students
Renai Academy had a rather large first-year intake, with many characters with little link to other characters within the Propverse. This page serves as a collection point for all those characters. Alex Bai Creator: theburntone Species: '''Human (Chinese) '''Age: 16 Appearance Alex is about 160cm tall (in other words, rather short). He wears a white overshirt, with a blue shirt and jeans with a black leather belt in male form. He wears frameless glasses and black sneakers. What he wears in female form varies with whatever his sister is wearing when he transforms. Information Alex Bai is a handsome, athletic 16-year-old guy, who wants whatever a normal teenaged boy wants. Slight problem: He isn't alone. In the womb, he was one half of a set of twins, but absorbed his sister while still a foetus. This had no effect on him until his 16th birthday, where, to his embarrassment and in front of all his friends (and his girlfriend), he suddenly transformed into an extremely feminine girl. As a result, with the help of his rich parents, he transferred to the Ren'ai Academy, seeing as he knew nobody there, to avoid the shame. In his female form, he is able to use dark magic. In his male form, he is capable of incredible feats of stealth. Personality Alex is a guy with a habit of stalking people. He's quick to introduce himself to others, especially girls, and is quite outspoken around other people. He's also extremely homophobic about gays (but has no qualms about lesbian relationships). Abilities Body Swap Alex is able to involuntarily swap bodies with his dead sister in the netherworld, transforming into a beautiful but frail girl with the ability to use dark magic. He can summon several different kinds of demon, manifest ethereal hands which can be extended to about 10 meters (all the better to grab stuff or hit people), and has perfect night vision. His dead twin sister, who also calls herself Alex, haunts him when he transforms. Her voice frequently whispers in his ear when he is transformed. He wears whatever she's wearing in the netherworld at that moment. The transformation is usually related to his emotional state. He usually transforms when he gets too excited or angry, or is in danger, but transformation sometimes occurs randomly. It only reverses when he falls asleep or is knocked unconscious. Stealth Alex, as a guy, can be unnaturally stealthy. Despite his glaringly bright white, blue and black outfit, he can move about unnoticed to normal people if he wants to, as he instinctively and unknowingly diverts their attention away from him using the force of his will. When he doesn't want to be noticed, people have a hard time focusing their thoughts on him. He also seems to make very little noise, even in his military boots. Stealth doesn't work on people with ESP. It also doesn't work in areas where a guy would be seriously out of place and extremely noticeable, such as the female toilets/changing rooms. This ability disappears when he transforms, as his female form seems to actively attract attention to itself, and cannot seem to move silently. Frederick d'Asgard Creator: Protectorate Species: Human Age: 19 Gender: Male Appearance Frederick wears a stern face almost all the time, being the eldest son in a long line of knights. He is well muscled, of course, being heir to his father's prized set of armor, the Darksbane. He has short, slightly spiked hair, a pair of sharp brown eyes, and a square jaw. Since he is so large, he looks a little awkward in his uniform, but he does not mind. Out of curriculum attire is a simple collared shirt and a pair of knee length camouflage pants that he has taken a liking to. He might sometimes be seen training wearing his house livery and wielding his Aspirant's sword and shield, which will serve him until he is of age to fight for and earn the title of Valiant. He keeps a sheathed kukri knife in his bag should the need arise to defend himself or others. Personality Frederick is not very outspoken, though he does not mind friends. His tolerance for insults would be like as if you were talking to a rock, but if you were to insult his family or heritage, then you'd be talking to a very, very angry rock golem. He isn't particularly bright in his studies but he tries hard to honor the order. Biography Eldest son of his house within the Order of Æsirs, a not very well known order, he is expected to one day achieve the title of Champion within the order like his father, and ultimately inherit his armor and weapons, not to mention a sizeable piece of the estate. At the age of 14, Frederick accepted and overcame the Aspirant's Challenge within the order, and thus earned the right to be squire to his father, Knight-Captain Walter the Anti-Bane. 'Bane' in this case refers to creatures mentioned within the order's archives, such as but not limited to vampires, undead, and demons. Knowing that blind zealotry will not bring one far, nor pure brute strength, both Frederick and his father agreed to sending him to this school, where sometime in the future, his mind could too be a weapon to be used against the Banes. Abilities Strong in the usage of sword and board, other than being able to parry, block and even dodge well, he can also use his shield to deflect spells while bringing himself closer to his opponent. Adept in most melee weapons, including the longsword, morningstar, halberd, mace, and kukri knife. Proficient in unarmed combat. Able to channel his Aspirant's power into a wave of healing, healing himself and any allys nearby around him, this Holy Light spell has an adverse effect on Banes. Exorcism (apprentice) Part of his training back within the Order's walls, his weaker version of exorcism still cannot evict and damage high powered banes, but is still able to cause light damage and disorientation to lower banes. Richard Flemingway Species: Human Age: 16 Gender: Male He has short, rather unkempt hair the colour of Burnt Sienna, and dark brown eyes. His face is a healthy shade, and rather slender. He is often compared to Tom Cruise in terms of looks, but he often brushes it off as only a passing resemblance. Wears a long brown coat over everything, including his school uniform. He is sociable around both males and females, and is able to communicate effectively with most people. When on the recieving end of jokes, he always replies with another equally sharp jab. Richard joined Renai Academy under a scholarship sponsored by Nasul City, for his contributions to their Multi-Dimensional Array (MDA) Project. When he was studying in Nasul City, he had managed to further improve the Propella Harmoniser left behind by the enemy in the Second Propella War, allowing the creation of stable dimensional transfers over a period of two days. His history before that incident is classified information under control of the Nasul Administration. Takes Chemistry, Physics, Math and Biology. Sheer Technological Genius Richard has an infinitely large capacity for technology. When not engaged in conversation with other people, he can be found in his room working on various technical drawings under the glow of his lamp. His works are all excessively large scale in nature, and take months to complete, but after completion display technology and ideas years ahead of its time. Multiple institutions around the world often give offers to purchase the rights to his project, but he sees them as his own and refuses to sell his rights for any amount. Harem Master Less a skill than a title, Richard seems to have an uncanny ability to attract females to himself. Often overrated. Shichii Creator: ivankira Name: HXP-07 aka Shichii Family: None, or at least, unknown. Gender: Male Age: 17 Species: Human, genetically modified Appearance Shichii usually dresses in a simple white shirt and dark blue jeans, with a long black coat with long sleeves and a hood completing the picture. On the back of the coat, there is a white "7" written on it. Within the school compounds, he would then, unquestionably be in the school uniform, unless there are special events which requires other forms of dressing. He is about 176 cm tall, give or take a few cm. He also has typical black hair and brown black eyes of an asian. He has a simple lean build and has a fringe on the right, with slightly messy, spiky hair at the left and back of his head. Most of which are hidden by his hood. Personality A lively person, HXP-07, which actually stands for Humaniod-eXperiment-Prototype-number 7, calls himself another name to hide his history. That name being "Shichii", which means "seven" in japanese. He is the first successful HXP to be made, after 6 failures by the scientists. Shichi is generally speaking, someone who likes making friends and getting to know others better. However, he is also very weary of suspicious people, and bears great grudges. "Vengence" flows directly in his blood. This therefore, makes those who have backstabbed or betrayed him, a very potential resident of heaven or hell. Besides that, he is also a very understanding person, empathetic and helpful. He also loves animals and seems to be able to communicate with them. However, behind this friendly mask of his, he sometimes spends the night crying and always wonders the reason of his existance. History HXP-07 was created by the fusion of a human egg and sperm, in which both have undergone heavy genetic modifications. He became from a bunch of GM cells into a fully developed feotus within an artificial womb. And was brought into the world upon reaching 9 months, like a typical baby. However, he was raised totally away from the world. Educated, physically trained and more. He never knew who his parents were and had been put through an array of environments, man-made and natures. Each time he has finished a "challenge" he would be awarded a day-off. In which he would be tagged and allowed to roam a mountain nearby the lab, but he has to return before daybreak. Upon seeing all the terrible happenings to other living creatures during his "challenges", he puts up a strong and indifferent front. But deep inside, he's crying for all that were hurt or killed. Slowly, he gained maturity and seemed to be able to communicate with animals. Presently, his "uncles" felt that he was "safe" and is to be put through a full blown human-interaction test. Explaining his enrolment into the academy. Abilities Words beyond Actions Shichii can communicate with animals rather easily, as long as they do not reject him, through the thoughts from his heart. He has never tried it on fellow humans or similar beings. Evolution Shichii can mutate himself at will, given that he has the required DNA(s) consumed. Doing so will temporarily cause intense pain. The mutation can also be reversed. Genetic Modifications Being genetically modified, his body is optimised and he possesses superior strength, agility, reflexes, etcetera. He surpasses a normal human in every physical way possible, but he does not seem to take pride in it. Vareena Darkblaze Creator: Protectorate Age: 19 Species: Homo Sapiens Medusa Appearance Slightly longer than shoulder length hair covers her upper back, her fringe covers where her right eye is supposed to be (she traded it with a demon), with only her pupil-less left eye showing. She stands at 1.7m tall, she wears a suit with a tie, with matching polished leather shoes, also carries a large, gnarled wooden staff that is topped by a ram's skull with glowing green eye sockets. Personality She's usually pretty indifferent towards most people, is able to make friends, but usually doesn't bother, as she has friends on the other side. Biography Born into a crusader family residing in Asgard, she showed magical prowess as a child, and her family decided that she would attend a school for magic rather than take the traditional crusader's trials. However, this meant expulsion from the keep, but her parents considered this an acceptable sacrifice in the interests of their child, and hence she was sent to a premier magical institution where she studied largely arcana and fire magic. However, nearing the end of her graduation year, her parents and friends noticed a change in her usual behavior, rather than returning home punctually every evening, she would only return in the early hours of the morning or sometimes even not at all, only returning on the next day. They thought nothing of it though, thinking that she had gone out for parties and 'stayover studying sessions' at the homes of fellow students. After graduation, she disappeared without a trace, only to appear at this school two years later. Skills Master Demonologist Almost always has her Doomguard minion next to her, who acts like a bouncer. Thanks to her adept skills in demonology, she can summon and dismiss him at whim, allowing her to whip him out to fight for her should anybody decide that she was a soft enough target to attack. She also has other minions other than the Doomguard whom she can summon, each with unique abilities. Shadow and Fire Wielding the powers of the Nether, Vereena is able to place curses on people, cause people to run in absolute terror by manipulating their brainwaves, and also summon a rain of fire. Other skills include draining lifeforce from opponents, and leeching onto others souls if they are sufficiently damaged. Mind Block Even she does not trust the demon lords whom she traffics with, and so during her studies, she had devised a way to block or disguise her own brainwaves, making her immune to mindreading and mind-control. Truesight Her pupil-less right eye is enhanced by demonic magics, allowing her to spot invisible creatures, ghosts and spirits. If eye contact is made with her, an inexplicable cloud of nothingness sprouts within the mind of the unfortunate victim, obstructing thought processes until she looks away. Zero Havoc Creator: Mathus Zero Havoc is not his real name, as the only name given to him was Subject No. 0. Species: Homunculus Age: Does not age. Presents an outward form of a 20-year old. Height: 173cm (variable) Gender: Male Appearance A limited shapeshifter, with a standard appearance of a nondescript Asian male school student. He prefers to wear the school's uniform when outdoors. He wears a T-shirt and a pair of pants if he's staying in his room for a long period of time. His original eye colour is blue. Personality Somewhat open and friendly. However, he can be violent when provoked. Owing to his nature as a homunculus, he lacks the ability to express emotions. Biography Created by Dr. Albert Faustus, an ex-(mad)scientist of Ren'ai Academy, he was sent to Ren'ai Academy to be kept under constant surveillance after Dr. Faustus died in a fusion experiment gone awry at the hands of a Zero unable to control his latent magic power. His nature as a homunculus is top-secret information, and has not been divulged to any student within the school. Abilities Homunculus Traits Passive Being a homunculus, his sight, hearing and sense of smell is far above average humans. He is able to absorbs raw materials to strengthen his abilities, E.g. Absorbing metals will increase his defense by fusing it with his skin. He is also able to modify his body to a certain extent. E.g. Increasing or decreasing his height but not too much from original height, changing his eye colour. Gender change, however, is not possible. He is also able to spawn weapons from his body, provided he has absorbed enough materials to create them. Self Defense: Violent Explosion When threatened with death, Zero will sub-consciously unseal his magical powers and create random explosions of varying degrees of magnitude around him. Driffe Summerdusk Age: 35 Gender: Male Appearance He usually walks around with a blank expression, lost in thought. Despite having perfect eyesight, he chooses to wear a pair of tinted specs. For one reason or another, his appearance causes others to shy away from him. Underneath the shirt is a body stained with crimson markings similar to those on his shirt. They serve as a reminder of his experiences and roots him firmly to his beliefs. He never wears anything fancy. All of his clothes are of a flat colour but bear similar markings with varying colours. Personality He rarely bothers to take the initiative to engage unfamiliar faces and is therefore seen as a loner. However, to people who know him, Driffe is often loud, wild and seemingly drunk. His laughter can be said to be that of a wild dog's and he has a habit of accompanying it with the abuse of objects. Driffe has a variable morality and believes in neither right or wrong. Rather, he deems everything to be relative as there are always two sides of a story. As a result, he's willing to accept anything as long as a person can explain his own sense of 'justice'. Biography In his early years, Driffe was obsessed with justice and the law. He embraced all the rules set by social conditioning and never looked back. The world to him was black and white. That is, until he entered the real world. Life taught him about what society's justice was. Whoever had the most followers would shape the definition of justice. Whether they were 'right' or 'wrong' it did not matter. Only support actually mattered. Time and time again he saw and many a time, was the enemy of 'justice'. Gradually, he began to lose faith in the word. Justice was for ignorant. It was unable to capture both sides of the story. In a world where justice existed, there was only room for one story, the story that most people wanted to hear. With that, he decided to walk the path in between. He would choose neither side and merely watch. In his time on the centre path, Driffe began to go create a hell which he would thrive in in order to strengthen his body. Each day, he ran until his body threatened to shut down. But what kept him going was the delusion that by doing so, he could flee from social conditioning. Through this 'hell', Driffe began unbind certain chains in his body and slowly discovered something inhuman within him. Each time he leaned his body forward and charge, he would leave a trail of light behind. The light would be coated by another layer of darkness. The more he trained, even more radiant trails were left behind. The appear to be paths, roads created by his body miraculously. The dark light was able to incinerate fabric and slice through walls cleanly. After 20 years in the 'training hell', Driffe managed to control this power. Unsure of what to do with himself, he decided to reclaim fragments of his youth by returning to a school disguised as a retainee. Not to mention, through the school, he could expose himself to the various forms of justice the new generation believed in. Abilities - Able to withstand hits without flinching. Driffe has trained his body to a point where he can endure pain. However, he still takes the same amount of damage. - Incredible stamina. Can run for days without stopping. However, due to this ability, Driffe is unable to gauge his own physical condition. - Dark Light, creates roads of light tainted by darkness. However, the two elements do not seem to conflict with one another. Driffe can manipulate this power to create cages, blades or anything he desires. At the moment, he's not skilled enough to create curved roads and can only move in straight lines. Category:Renai Academy Category:Characters